1. Field of the Invention The invention relates to a baby crib, more particularly to a bottom frame assembly for a baby crib.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bottom frame assembly. 5 for a baby crib is shown to include a cross-shaped coupler 51 and four bottom frame rods 52. Each of the bottom frame rods 52 has one end fixed to the coupler 51, and an opposite end connected to a corresponding upright support rod (not shown) of the baby crib.
In the aforementioned bottom frame assembly 5, the coupler 51 is an integrally formed component that does not permit adjustments in the angles formed between adjacent ones of the bottom frame rods 52. Thus, when it is desired to manufacture baby cribs having different length-to-width ratios, manufacturers must prepare different specifications of the couplers 51 to suit the different length-to-width ratios.